Courtiser le Chaos
by Ysfrael
Summary: Dans un monde où la magie est consciente, où le terme sang-pur rime avec honneur, protocole, et bienséance et où la culture de cette aristocratie sorcière se repose sur un culte de la Magie et des valeurs traditionnelles; les serments, et les liens amoureux s'accompagnent tous d'une même garantie : ils apportent avec eux le chaos dans la vie des Sang-purs. Recueil d'O-S
1. Préface

**Préface**

Imaginez-vous un Monde Magique où le terme Sang-pur ne rime plus avec bigots consanguins imbus de leur personne.

Imaginez plutôt un Monde Magique où le terme véritable de Sang-pur rime avec honneur et bienséance.

Imaginez un monde où la culture de cette aristocratie sorcière se repose davantage sur un culte de la Magie qui la place comme l'entité suprême régissant leur vie, plutôt que sur une banale question de sang.

Imaginez enfin un monde où la magie de tout sorcier et sorcière est douée de vie et où les liens d'amour sont tout aussi magiques que spirituels.

Mais en dépit de tous ces changements et parce que la magie joue à présent un rôle prépondérant dans la recherche de l'âme sœur, les relations amoureuses ne s'en trouvent guère facilitées. Bien au contraire.

Et pour les sorciers et sorcières de sang pur qui observent religieusement les Anciennes Traditions, faire la cour à leur âme-sœur leur apprendra que lorsque leur culture se confronte à leur amour, il en résulte un sublime chaos qui balaiera à tout jamais leur vie si bien rangée.

Ce recueil de récits isolés relate leurs histoires.

* * *

**-o-**

* * *

**NdA** : Voici donc la nouvelle histoire de cette année. Enfin quelque chose comme ça, je m'explique : comme je vous avais promis que je ne me concentrerai que sur les 4 autres grosses histoires que sont Une nouvelle vie, Espoir, Spolié et Les Parfaits Serpentards, j'ai décidé de publier un recueil de one-shots plutôt qu'une véritable nouvelle histoire qui aurait divisé davantage mon temps de travail et aurait repoussé les dates de parutions des autres histoires.

De plus comme j'ai aussi promis de publier le plus fréquemment possible, j'ai trouvé qu'un recueil de one-shots serait l'idéal puisque cela me permettrait de publier quelque chose les semaines où je n'aurai pas eu le temps de finir un gros chapitre.

Donc étant donné que je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre 12 des Parfaits Serpentards qui va vraisemblablement me prendre encore une bonne dizaine de jours (je le trouve assez mal écrit donc je vais probablement tout revoir depuis le début), j'ai décidé de publier ce recueil aujourd'hui pour respecter ma deadline !

Concernant ce recueil, chaque one shot se focalisera sur un couple constitué de Harry ou d'un Harry féminin avec un autre protagoniste du monde sorcier. Je rappelle une fois encore que les histoires sont isolées entre elles donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir des Harry féminins aux noms différents ou des Drago féminins différents ainsi que des trames différentes.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir le premier one-shot de ce recueil, il suffit juste de cliquer sur le bouton en bas à droite !


	2. Un joyau pour ton coeur

**Un joyau pour ton cœur**

* * *

_**Pairing: Harry Potter/ Astoria Greengrass**_

* * *

Astoria Greengrass enlaça sa sœur et quitta d'un pas léger la chambre de Daphné. Le couvre-feu ne tomberait pas avant quelques heures, mais il lui restait encore à terminer un devoir pour le cours d'Enchantements. Le professeur Flitwick n'attendait pas moins que le meilleur d'elle, et elle était bien décidée à répondre à ses attentes. Seule une partie de cette détermination se trouvait motivée par sa fierté de Serdaigle; le reste pouvait être attribué à la fierté qu'elle avait en sa propre intelligence et le fait qu'elle travaillait dur – non pas qu'elle se vantât de telles choses. Se tresser des louanges à soi-même constituait sans nul doute une activité des plus frustes.

Juste au moment où elle atteignait le coin du corridor qui la mènerait dans la salle commune des Serpentards, une voix traînante résonna à ses oreilles. Il lui fut aisé de la reconnaître immédiatement comme étant celle de Drago Malefoy.

« Sa sœur est trop plus jolie. »

Elle retint à grand-peine un reniflement très peu seyant à une Lady, en entendant la maîtrise pathétique que Malefoy avait de la langue. Le superlatif ne pouvait en aucun cas précéder un adverbe comparatif. Imbécile ignare.

En roulant des yeux avec commisération, Astoria se prépara à tourner l'angle du couloir afin de pouvoir retourner dans sa propre salle commune. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à écouter les pensées graveleuses de Malefoy. Elle éprouva de la pitié pour la pauvre fille qui avait réussi – certainement malgré elle – à susciter l'intérêt de ce crétin. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, une voix à la tonalité caverneuse – probablement Goyle, supputa-t-elle – s'éleva.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Daphné a de belles jambes pourtant. »

De la bile monta à la gorge d'Astoria alors qu'elle réalisait que Drago Malefoy était en train de parler d'elle. De façon inconsciente, ses bras se replièrent contre sa poitrine comme si le fait de s'étreindre elle-même pouvait contribuer à la dissimuler aux yeux de l'ancien Mangemort. Le fait qu'il se fût évadé d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'était pas un monstre, bien au contraire.

« Mais Astoria est une jolie petite chose. » insista Malefoy, le ton de sa voix révélant de façon manifeste le virage des plus licencieux que ses pensées avaient pris.

Les épaules d'Astoria se mirent à trembler sans qu'elle pût les contrôler et elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Savoir que Malefoy désirait la toucher la rendait physiquement malade. Son repas, ingurgité de longues heures plus tôt, se retourna dans son estomac et menaçait de refaire une apparition des plus malvenues. Elle ne pouvait que trop bien imaginer à quel point il se délecterait de mettre sa femme à sa place.

« Alors fais une offre pour elle. » déclara Goyle.

« Je l'ai déjà fait. Père a envoyé une offre préliminaire ce matin-même. J'imagine que ses parents et les miens auront établi un contrat de fiançailles inviolable d'ici à Noël. Et alors, elle sera mienne. »

Astoria inspira lentement tandis qu'elle pressait l'arrière de sa tête contre la pierre froide du mur. Ses parents étaient des Sangs-pur, et les contrats de fiançailles faisaient partie de son mode de vie; cependant, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait à en être la cible. Elle avait toujours été confiante en son intelligence et en son habileté à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. Et contrairement à la plupart des jeunes sorcières de sang pur, Astoria savait que ses parents tenaient à elle. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'un contrat avec la famille Malefoy ne leur paraîtrait pas attrayant pour autant. En dépit des actes criminels de Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que de la stupidité de Drago, Narcissa Malefoy avait été assez intelligente pour sauver la vie de Potter. Cela leur avait conféré une certaine marge de manœuvre lors des procès et du chaos subséquents à la guerre.

« Peut-être que je demanderai sa sœur alors, et on pourra comparer. » Un vulgaire rire masculin fit place à ce commentaire.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Astoria, mais elle refusa de les laisser couler. Elle avait sa fierté de Sang-pur. Et, chose plus importante encore, elle avait une volonté indomptable.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle contrecarrerait les plans de Malefoy. Elle préférerait de loin se marier à un Né-moldu, qu'à ce sale monstre à la bigoterie exacerbée. Elle pouvait même aller à affirmer qu'elle préférerait se marier à un Moldu … Cette pensée la surprit par son caractère audacieux et elle la repoussa dans un coin de sa tête.

Cela n'allait pas en arriver jusque là. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses en arriver là.

Astoria redressa ses épaules et releva sa tête avec détermination. Quelques mèches de cheveux dorés tombèrent de son front et vinrent effleurer sa joue en de délicates boucles fines.

« Ne le laisse pas l'emporter. » murmura-t-elle. Ses poings fermés se décrispèrent et elle aplanit ses mains sur sa robe, s'assurant de ne donner aucun indice dans son apparence et son langage corporel qui révélerait qu'elle les avait espionnés.

Elle tourna enfin le coin du couloir et sortit à découvert, se faisant violence pour ignorer de son mieux les yeux concupiscents de Malefoy parcourant son corps. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le pouvoir de l'empêcher de la regarder, mais elle trouverait un moyen de garantir que ses mains ne pussent jamais se poser où son regard errait. Elle hocha la tête d'un air régalien à l'intention de tous les autres élèves présents, puis quitta la Salle Commune des Vert et Argent.

Dès que le mur se referma derrière elle, Astoria se mit à marcher avec plus d'empressement; elle était déterminée à mettre autant de distance entre Malefoy et elle que le fait de se trouver dans le même château le lui permettrait. Elle monta d'un air précipité les escaliers qui menaient hors des donjons.

Sa main gauche la démangeait d'anticipation à l'idée de saisir sa baguette magique en bois de bouleau, revenir sur ses pas, et jeter des maléfices à Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce. Elle n'était pas un jouet, ni une poulinière, ni même un petit animal domestique, qu'on dorlotait. Astoria Greengrass était une puissante sorcière de Sang-pur – seul un parfait idiot doué de cécité oserait la considérer autrement.

Astoria atteignit l'étage principal au moment exact où elle commençait à percevoir les voix de plusieurs Serpentards s'élever de derrière elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour s'apercevoir qu'ils se rendaient en effet tous à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, comme toute personne saine d'esprit du château le ferait à cette heure-ci. User de la magie drainait l'énergie bien plus rapidement qu'une activité physique, et la nourriture constituait le meilleur expédient pour la regagner.

Granger et le Weasley mâle emboîtaient le pas à Longdubat et la Weasley femelle alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Les bras de chacun des couples étaient enlacés, et ils étaient tant affairés à se lancer des regards énamourés qu'ils s'emmêlaient les jambes à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient.

Une soudaine sensation de picotement suscitée par le phénomène commun d'une magie étrangère effleurant la sienne lui fit tourner la tête vers sa droite. Ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'ils accrochaient Harry Potter, qui descendait un escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Elle était bien trop éloignée pour distinguer correctement ses yeux, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient d'une nuance plus verte que les siens. Les yeux de Potter étaient proches de la couleur émeraude, et on lui avait informée à maintes reprises que les siens étaient de couleur jade.

Elle récita distraitement dans un murmure un vers de sa Ballade Sorcière favorite. « Un joyau pour votre cœur, mon Roi. » Dans le poème, une sorcière de Sang-pur, proposait d'offrir à un monarque à la beauté sans pareille une émeraude de la taille de sa tête, s'il voulait bien faire d'elle sa Reine. Le Roi, refusa. Astoria fondait toujours en larmes lorsqu'elle le lisait, non pas du fait que la sorcière se soit vue rejetée, mais parce que la sorcière avait été assez sotte pour croire – comme beaucoup d'autres – que l'argent pouvait acheter l'amour. Aucun joyau n'avait une valeur équivalente à celui du cœur humain.

La force et la puissance de la magie de Potter effleura de nouveau la sienne, et elle scruta chacun de ses mouvements alors que diverses pensées défilaient à travers son esprit. Potter était similaire au Monarque du poème : puissant, riche, beau, et des plus en vues. Et les personnes qui le désiraient étaient ô combien superficielles et disposées à n'offrir rien d'autre que leur beauté pour se voir accorder la chance d'être la prochaine Lady Potter – un titre fort semblable à celui de la royauté en tous points qui importaient.

Astoria avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait entendu un dérivé de 'J'aimerais tant devenir Lady Potter' ou 'Tout le monde me prêterait attention' ou 'Pense au prestige que cela m'apporterait !'.

Les sorcières pavoisaient à propos de sa puissance et de sa richesse, ainsi que de son nom et de ses victoires... mais jamais à propos de l'homme lui-même de façon concrète. Son apparence physique était grandement louée, mais rien n'était jamais dit à propos de sa personnalité, ses rêves, ses espoirs, ou ce qu'elles pourraient apporter à Potter. La question tournait toujours autour de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son épouse.

« Comme c'est triste. »

Harry Potter n'était pas un homme à prendre en pitié; elle était consciente qu'il ne tolérerait aucunement cela. Cependant, la manière dont sa magie se déployait pour caresser celle des autres révélait à Astoria bien plus que lui-même devait s'en douter, pour avoir grandi avec des Moldus comme il l'avait fait. Sa magie errante et vagabonde hurlait à la lune elle-même son désespoir et sa solitude.

Les Serpentards étaient à présent juste derrière elle, et elle put entendre Malefoy se vanter de choses et d'autres, comme à son habitude. Il n'était pas digne de son temps; il n'était pas le genre de sorcier qui apprécierait à sa juste valeur une partenaire. En fait, il ne ressemblait en rien à Potter. C'était un fait qu'elle avait toujours vaguement reconnu, mais la distinction ne s'était jamais faite aussi claire et prononcée qu'à ce moment précis.

Les jacasseries de Malefoy en vinrent à s'arrêter au bout d'un moment. Puis il s'avança jusqu'à son niveau et prit la parole.

« Lady Greengrass, je suis – »

Astoria se déroba prestement à sa compagnie, sans se soucier le moins du monde du caractère grossier de son acte. Elle pourrait toujours broder la vérité en affirmant qu'elle pensait qu'il s'adressait à Daphné. C'était là une chose des plus plausibles; il n'aurait rien à objecter à cela.

Ses pas la conduisirent du Hall d'entrée jusqu'au pied de l'escalier sur lequel se trouvait Potter.

Même s'il ne s'était pas trouvé d'une marche au-dessus d'elle, elle aurait tout de même eu besoin de lever la tête; il était un peu plus grand qu'elle de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux n'errèrent pas sur les courbes de son corps comme si elle était un jouet avec lequel s'amuser, ce qui ne manqua pas d'augmenter l'estime qu'elle avait pour lui. Il contempla simplement son visage, attendant patiemment qu'elle annonçât les motifs qui l'avait incitée à l'aborder.

Avec audace, Astoria façonna un pan de sa magie en un mince ruban et l'enroula autour de Potter. Elle l'infusa de chaleur, d'heureux souvenirs, et de l'intime conviction que ses parents l'aimaient. Un large sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme tandis qu'un léger rougissement colorait ses joues. Ses yeux étincelèrent tels des émeraudes douées de vie. Voilà tout ce que ces sorcières ignorantes auraient dû offrir à un sorcier à la personnalité aussi rare qu'Harry Potter : de la chaleur, du bonheur, de l'attention, et de la vie.

L'estomac noué sous l'effet de la nervosité, Astoria releva les pans de sa robe et effectua une profonde révérence de respect le plus sincère. « Pardonnez mon inconvenance, mon Seigneur. Je n'ai pu souffrir de ressentir tant de douleur sourdre de votre magie – pas quand je me savais capable d'y apporter quelque réconfort.»

Les doigts rugueux de Potter saisirent doucement son menton et la firent relever la tête; une mèche de ses cheveux dorés dansa sur sa peau. « Je vous ai déjà vue auparavant, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir jamais eu la fortune de connaître votre nom. »

Un léger sourire courba ses lèvres. « Lady Astoria Greengrass. »

Potter saisit une des mains d'Astoria dans la sienne plus large, et l'aida à se relever sur ses pieds.

« C'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lady Astoria. Je suis Lord Potter. » Lorsqu'elle ne lui retourna pas un inepte 'Je sais', son sourire s'élargit. « Et il n'y a rien à pardonner. » répondit-il tandis que la magie d'Astoria recouvrait doucement la sienne.

Quand Harry porta sa main délicate à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser sur le dos, elle fut vaguement consciente de la magie de Malefoy fulminant derrière elle alors que son maître grondait et rugissait de rage. Le bruit du sang battant à ses tempes, se faisait fort d'étouffer tout autre son à l'entour. Elle sentit ses joues s'embraser, mais ne détourna pas le regard dans un accès de pudeur. Astoria n'était pas le genre de sorcière qui se rabaissait au point de s'adonner à de frivoles oaristys séducteurs, et Potter n'était pas le genre de sorcier qui méritait d'être traité comme un balai sans cervelle.

« Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le dîner, Lady Astoria ? » demanda Potter avec douceur.

« J'en serais enchantée. » Une fois qu'il eut descendu la dernière marche et qu'il fut au même niveau qu'elle, Astoria saisit le bras qu'il lui présentait et le laissa l'escorter jusqu'au dîner.

Alors qu'ils passaient les Serpentards, ses yeux s'attardèrent un bref moment sur la forme enragée de Malefoy avant de se porter sur sa sœur. Le regard de Daphné était calculateur, mais pas le moins du monde désapprobateur. Astoria savait que sa sœur écrirait au domicile familial pour informer leurs parents des derniers évènements, détruisant par la même tous les plans de Malefoy visant à l'avoir comme épouse. Cependant, cela ne constituait là qu'une distante et plaisante considération.

La sensation d'agréables picotements causée par l'entremêlement de la magie de Potter d'avec la sienne, mobilisait quant à elle la majorité de son attention. Et bien qu'elle sût qu'elle se verrait bien vite accorder la prérogative de l'appeler 'Harry', elle ne pouvait qu'espérer pouvoir un jour s'adresser à lui en ces termes, « Un joyau pour ton cœur, mon Roi. »

Et le joyau qu'Astoria Greengrass offrirait à Harry Potter ne serait pas une émeraude de la taille de sa tête.

Non.

Elle lui offrirait, elle-même, son propre cœur.

_**FIN**_


	3. Je ne te refuserai rien

**Je ne te refuserai rien**

* * *

**Pairing : Harry Potter/Luna Lovegood et autres couples du canon**

* * *

Le visage de Harry Potter se contorsionna en une lippe affectée alors qu'il laissait échapper de ses mains une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier. Les gros titres du quotidien magique le plus populaire du pays proclamaient en gros caractères doués de vie, que son rival d'école, Drago Malefoy, avait désormais un fils. Il tendit sa main parcourue de tremblements vers un verre de jus de citrouille qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Drago Malefoy avait un fils…et pas lui.

Harry leva son verre à ses lèvres d'un geste mal assuré et renversa sèchement le jus de citrouille dans sa gorge comme s'il se fut agi d'une vicieuse liqueur frelatée. Mais l'innocent breuvage ne fit pas naître dans son sillage cette sensation de brûlure intense qu'il désirait tant ressentir à ce moment précis. La douleur, au moins, eut pu rendre la situation plus tolérable.

Cela faisait huit ans à présent que Voldemort était bel et bien mort, mais l'infâme mage noir continuait de hanter pernicieusement chacun des jours de la vie de Harry.

Il lui semblait qu'un nouveau rejeton Weasley voyait le jour tous les deux mois. Il était parrain à sept reprises déjà – le second enfant de Neville et Hannah Longdubat étant sa dernière filleule en date.

Et pourtant le titre auquel il aspirait le plus au monde, _père_, se refusait à lui.

Luna Potter, son épouse de sept ans, pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant. Son visage se décomposa à l'instant même où elle avisa le journal tombé au sol. « J'ai voulu le brûler, mais… »

« J'aurais fini par l'apprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il en soit. » répondit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Leur vie respective avait basculé au Manoir Malefoy, alors que Harry n'avait encore que dix-sept ans. Il avait porté secours à Luna en l'aidant à échapper des mains de ses ravisseurs mangemorts. Il avait ensuite passé du temps en sa compagnie à la Maison aux Coquillages tandis que Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger se découvraient une relation plus intime de leur côté. Cela avait commencé le plus simplement du monde, mais avant qu'il pût se rendre compte de quoi que ce fut, il se retrouva éperdument amoureux de Luna Lovegood. Elle savait mieux que quiconque ce que cela faisait de voir sa propre mère mourir sous ses yeux, d'être seul sans le moindre ami toute son enfance durant, d'être martyrisé, et torturé. Luna le comprenait d'une façon que Ginny Weasley ne pourrait jamais partager.

En seulement quelques années, il avait été forcé à mûrir. Luna avait enduré des expériences similaires aux siennes, aussi était-elle en mesure de se lier de la plus profonde empathie avec lui. C'était ce dont il avait eu le plus besoin alors, et c'était toujours le cas à ce jour. Seulement à présent, le lien émotionnel unique qui les unissait était entaché par la plus amère des douleurs.

« Je sais. » répondit faiblement Luna. « J'espérais seulement…» commença-t-elle mais les mots lui firent défaut et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Les souhaits étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vain au point où ils en étaient. Pas même la baguette de l'Ainé n'avait été en mesure de les aider, lorsque en désespoir de cause, Harry s'était risqué à la récupérer de la tombe de Dumbledore.

« J'abandonnerai sans hésiter toute ma célébrité, tous mes titres, si cela me permettait de te donner un enfant. » souffla Harry, un vœu fervent qu'il avait répété un nombre innommable de fois depuis qu'ils avaient appris la vérité.

« Et je sacrifierai volontiers toutes les créatures mythiques auxquelles j'ai jamais cru, si cela me permettait de porter ton enfant en moi. » murmura-t-elle passionnément en retour, des larmes s'accumulant dans ses grands yeux argentés.

Il y avait des années de cela, avant que la cruelle vérité ne leur soit révélée, Harry et Luna avaient passé de longues heures à esquisser avec enthousiasme les grands plans de leur future famille. Ils avaient redécoré la nursery du Manoir Potter, puis en avaient construite une autre pour leurs filles à venir. Ils avaient compulsé une liste impressionnante de noms, certains sérieux, d'autres du plus haut ridicule, et quelques autres tout bonnement imprononçables; seuls quelques rares prénoms avaient trouvé grâce à leurs yeux.

Mais le temps dans sa course implacable s'était écoulé, indifférent des attentes qu'ils avaient placé en lui. Toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient attendaient déjà leur premier enfant ou avaient déjà été bénis d'un rejeton, tandis qu'ils n'avaient qu'en leur possession le rêve espéré d'une progéniture. Sûrement, cela finirait-il pas arriver un jour ou l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient étaient d'une grande famille dont ils pourraient revendiquer jalousement la possession. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, après tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu, il n'y avait nul doute que la Magie ne se ferait faute de leur accorder leur plus profond désir.

« Je n'en doute pas un instant, mon amour. » dit Harry en déposant son verre sur la table. Le son du cristal tintant contre le bois s'éleva dans le silence meurtri de la salle à manger.

Trois ans auparavant, ils avaient exécuté un rituel de fertilité : un rituel de Magie Antique que Luna avait découvert après de longs mois de recherche. Les menstrues de Luna trois semaines plus tard avaient réduit en cendres leur dernier espoir d'avoir des enfants issus de leur propre chair et de leur propre sang. La spécialiste de Sainte-Mangouste qui les suivait alors leur avait informé que s'il existait une chose en ce monde qui pût leur accorder un fils, c'était assurément la Magie Antique et que c'était là l'ultime recours qui eut pu s'offrir à eux.

Leur couple se serait peut-être entredéchiré, si l'un d'entre eux avait été à blâmer. Cependant, tous deux s'étaient révélés infertiles. Bellatrix Lestrange avait torturé et empoisonné Luna à maintes reprises tout au long de sa captivité dans les donjons des Malefoy. Les dommages étaient déjà devenus permanents au moment de sa libération. Harry quant à lui s'était véritablement retrouvé mort pendant les quelques minutes passées à discuter avec l'esprit de Dumbledore à la gare de King's Cross, dans un monde de blanc immaculé. Un corps sans vie ne pouvait engendrer de progéniture, et au moment de son retour dans le monde des vivants, cela était déjà devenu un fait irréversible.

Leur affliction n'avait fait que les rapprocher plus encore. Et cela était un certain baume apaisant à leur douleur, aussi faible soit-il, de savoir que la culpabilité ne reposait pas entièrement sur leurs seules épaules.

Luna déglutit avec difficulté la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et retira sa main droite de derrière son dos; les jointures de ses doigts étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer le balai de Quidditch miniature qu'elle avait dissimulé jusqu'alors.

« Il sera un Attrapeur, comme moi. » avait un jour revendiqué Harry d'un air matois. « Ou un Poursuiveur, comme mon père. » avait-il ajouté dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Luna avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin à cela, puis sans crier gare s'était emparé du balai qu'il tenait alors et lui avait asséné un petit coup facétieux sur la tête en plein milieu du Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. « Ou un Batteur, comme son parrain. » avait-elle conclu avec un sourire entendu.

A cette époque, avant que leurs rêves ne fussent brisés par la cruelle vérité de leur condition, ils avaient eu l'intention de demander à George Weasley d'être le parrain de leur enfant. Georges avait été si dépourvu de la moindre parcelle de vie après avoir perdu son jumeau, qu'ils avaient résolu de faire de lui le parrain de leur enfant, persuadés que cela contribuerait à ramener quelque étincelle dans ses yeux dépourvus de tout éclat depuis la mort de Fred. Au lieu de cela car faute d'enfant de leur part, ce fut Angelina Johnson, à présent Weasley – l'ancienne petite amie de son jumeau – qui s'était chargée de ramener l'étincelle dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils s'étaient unis par la Magie il y avait de cela quelques années.

« J'ai pensé que… » Luna soupira en parcourant de ses doigts effilés le balai jouet. « La mère de Drago t'a sauvé la vie. Cela ne semble que de juste de donner un présent à son premier-né mâle. » déclara Luna. Mais malgré ses mots, la façon dont elle agrippait le balai contre sa poitrine criait avec évidence ce qu'elle en pensait réellement : que pour rien au monde elle ne désirerait s'en séparer et que ce serait seulement à son corps défendant qu'elle s'y résignerait.

« Nous n'avons jamais rien offert à sa fille. » réalisa Harry d'une voix éteinte, incapable d'arracher son regard du balai qu'ils avaient acheté pour _son_ héritier. Son précieux, et bien-aimé fils…qui ne verrait jamais le jour.

« Cela aurait été manquer aux convenances, étant donné que nous n'espérions nullement allier nos familles par une union. » informa Luna. Elle se mit à frissonner distinctement. « Les présents ne sont offerts qu'aux filles dont nous espérons qu'elles puissent un jour être dignes de notre héritier. »

En poussant un faible soupir, Harry se leva prestement de sa chaise et la prit dans une tendre étreinte. « Je suis navré, mon amour. Je n'en savais rien. Il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre au sujet des Mœurs Ancestrales. » souffla Harry.

Au début, peu de temps après leur Union par la Magie, il s'était montré des plus enthousiastes à apprendre et appliquer les Mœurs Ancestrales du Monde Sorcier, une excitation dont Luna lui avait fait écho en s'improvisant en professeur tout aussi passionné de dispenser son enseignement que son élève l'était de le recevoir. Il n'avait jamais dévoré quoi que ce fut avec pareille avidité auparavant, pas mêmes la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pratiquer les Mœurs Ancestrales évoquait en lui un sentiment de satisfaction semblable à celui d'un voyageur rentrant chez lui après une trop longue absence.

« Si tu souhaites faire don du balai à Drago et sa femme – » Les doigts de Harry se mirent à leur tour à glisser sur le bois lisse avec une irrépressible langueur. « Fais ce qui te semble être le mieux, mon amour. »

« Ce que je pense être le mieux ? » La tête de Luna tomba contre sa poitrine et ses épaules furent parcourues de spasmes. « Ce que je pense être le mieux serait hautement illégal. Voler le Département des Mystères, altérer le temps, laisser Voldemort l'emporter… » Luna se recula légèrement pour mieux le regarder et elle saisit son visage dans sa paume soyeuse. « Je laisserai volontiers ce monde tomber en ruines et être _réduit en cendres_ si cela signifiait pour moi de pouvoir te faire don d'une famille. »

Harry resserra son étreinte contre sa taille et posa son menton contre sa tête tandis qu'une expression effarée se peignait sur son visage. C'était là la première fois que l'un d'entre eux osait proférer ces pensées à voix haute, mais le sentiment qu'elles trahissaient leur était affreusement familier. A chaque fois que ses doigts se resserraient sur la Baguette de la Mort, Harry était intimement conscient d'à quel point il lui serait aisé de faire de ces mots une réalité; il pourrait retourner en arrière et l'empêcher d'être torturée par Bellatrix tout comme il pourrait prévenir sa propre mort, avant de fuir Voldemort pour aller vivre avec elle dans le plus grand des secrets.

Cependant…

« Je ne condamnerai pas à mort des milliers de personnes, parmi lesquels nos amis, nos familles, et des enfants innocents, à la seule fin de pouvoir avoir un enfant. » déclara gravement Harry, chacun des mots qui jaillissaient de sa bouche étaient tels des lames vicieuses qui poignardaient son âme à la pensée d'un monde sans Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Fred, Roxanne, et les autres.

« Toujours aussi Gryffondor. Toujours aussi Potter. » soupira Luna. « Incapable de laisser les autres souffrir pour toi. » Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue. « Je ne te voudrais pas autrement. »

Avant que Harry puisse répondre, un elfe de maison aux impressionnantes oreilles et aux grands yeux bleus démesurés apparut soudainement dans la salle à manger.

« Mon Seigneur et ma Dame ont des invités. » annonça l'elfe de maison en vrombissant d'excitation, ce qui était probablement dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient plus autorisé quiconque à leur rendre visite depuis plus d'un an.

Luna posa délicatement le balai jouet sur le buffet et effectua un geste précis avec sa baguette, faisant ainsi disparaître instantanément la cause de ses larmes. Son visage d'ivoire était de nouveau aussi lisse et immaculé que de la porcelaine, et ses yeux argentés n'étaient plus teintés du rouge de ses pleurs.

« Où les as-tu accueillis ? »

« Ils sont dans la salle de séjour principale, ma Dame. »

Harry baissa la tête et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avec nervosité, sa gorge semblant se resserrer douloureusement. La dernière fois que quelqu'un avait passé outre leur demande de solitude, Ron et Hermione étaient venus leur annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, il doutait fortement être en mesure de supporter ce genre de nouvelles.

« Merci. Informe-les que nous arriverons sous peu, s'il-te-plaît. »

« Comme il plaira au Maître. » acquiesça l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… » commença Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Luna prit avec tendresse le visage de Harry dans ses mains délicates et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. « Nous allons sourire et les féliciter et dire 'oui, bien sûr', lorsqu'ils nous demanderont d'être parrains une fois de plus. »

En fermant ses yeux pour chercher en son cœur le courage qui lui faisait défaut, Harry hocha la tête. « Très bien. Allons nous occuper de cela le plus rapidement possible. » Il entremêla ses doigts d'avec les siens et guida sa femme hors de la pièce et à travers les différents corridors du manoir, chaque pas qu'il faisait lui semblant durer une éternité.

Il avait entendu Ron et Hermione murmurer un jour qu'ils devraient nommer leur prochain enfant James ou Lily par égard pour lui. Bien qu'il appréciât l'intention, cela ne ferait que lui causer davantage de souffrance d'être le parrain – et non le père- d'enfants dont les prénoms appartenaient de droit à l'héritage de sa famille.

Il marqua une pause devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle de séjour afin de prendre une inspiration roborative, puis entra dans la pièce, Luna à ses côtés.

La vue qui s'offrit à eux était des plus inattendues. L'héritière Astoria Malefoy était assise sur le canapé le plus proche, un délicieux bébé dormant paisiblement contre sa poitrine. L'héritier Drago Malefoy était quant à lui debout son dos tourné vers eux, tandis qu'il contemplait du regard les portraits grandeur nature des grands-parents de Harry : Charlus et Doréa Potter.

« Tu es ravissante, Astoria. » complimenta sereinement Luna tandis qu'elle lâchait la main de Harry pour aller rejoindre son amie sur le fauteuil.

Harry ne pouvait qu'approuver. Son ancien rival, devenu à présent un ami en quelque sorte, avait tout lieu de se féliciter de sa fortune. Astoria avait été à Serdaigle avec Luna, et était l'une des rares élèves à l'avoir toujours traité avec égards. Cela n'échappa pas non plus à son attention qu'elles partageaient une saisissante ressemblance tant physique : elles étaient toutes deux blondes, au visage exquis, et d'un naturel aussi doux qu'aérien.

« Merci. » répondit Astoria. Sa voix était frêle et humide, comme si elle courrait le risque d'éclater en sanglots à tout moment.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » s'enquit Harry, son regard se focalisant sur le nourrisson endormi. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec lui ? » Etaient-ils venus pour demander son assistance, émettre la requête qu'il fît usage de la Baguette de l'Ainée afin de guérir leur enfant ? Si tel était le cas, Harry le ferait sans hésiter. Il préférerait de loin ne jamais avoir d'enfant de toute sa vie plutôt que d'en perdre un tout juste après sa naissance.

« S-scorpius va bien. » lui assura Astoria à travers les larmes qu'elle ne contenait plus. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son bébé, comme si elle craignait qu'il pût disparaître à tout instant.

« Quel est donc le problème ? » demanda Luna d'une voix douce. Elle caressa les cheveux d'Astoria comme si la jeune femme de quelques mois seulement sa cadette n'était encore qu'une enfant pas encore assez âgée pour avoir deux enfants. « Et en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? »

La réponse qu'ils attendaient leur fut donnée par Drago, dont le dos leur faisait toujours face.

« Aimez-le. »

« Comment ? » demanda éloquemment Harry. Aimer qui ?

Avec une telle lenteur qu'il semblait presque rester immobile aux yeux de ses interlocuteurs, Drago se retourna. Ses bras portaient avec la plus grande douceur un poupon qui ressemblait en tout point à celui qui se trouvait dans ceux d'Astoria. En tout point excepté ses cheveux noirs. La voix de Drago était un singulier mélange de perte, de résolution et d'autorité inflexible lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à Harry.

« Son nom est James Sirius Potter. Aimez-le jusqu'à votre dernier souffle. Donnez-lui tout ce qu'il pourra jamais désirer. »

Quelque chose d'humide glissa sur les joues de Harry tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. « Jame Sirius Potter ? Drago… que…qu'es-tu en train de dire ? »

Drago réduisit la distance qui les séparait avec une lenteur semblable à celle qu'il avait exercée pour se retourner, il y avait une éternité de cela semblait-il. Il présenta le bébé endormi à Harry, et ce dernier le porta délicatement contre sa poitrine d'un geste instinctif. Il avait porté de nombreux bébés au fil des ans, et était à présent passé maître dans cet art délicat. Les doigts longs et minces de Drago caressèrent les doux cheveux noirs du bébé.

« Lord Harry Potter, en rétribution des crimes commis par la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Malefoy à l'endroit de votre femme, je vous offre cet enfant, de sang noble et pur, afin qu'il soit votre fils et héritier. » La voix de Drago sembla lui manquer pendant un moment puis il murmura dans un souffle à peine audible « Son nom est James Sirius Potter, d'après vos honorables père et parrain. » Drago fit un pas de recul, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le bébé. « L'héritière Malefoy et moi-même espérons de tout cœur qu'il portera le nom de votre famille avec honneur, et qu'il ne soit jamais cause de désagrément pour vous. »

Au moment exact où le dernier mot quitta les lèvres de Drago, Harry sentit un lien magique apparaître dans son âme comme dans son esprit le liant au bébé dans ses bras en tant que le père du nouveau-né. Luna éclata en sanglots et se précipita vers eux, pour caresser de ses doigts tremblants d'émotion les joues roses du bébé. Lorsque James bâilla et ouvrit finalement les yeux, Harry manqua mordre sa langue sous le coup de la surprise; James avait les yeux argentés. Cette caractéristique associée avec ses cheveux noirs, faisait de l'enfant le véritable rejeton biologique de Harry et Luna.

_Bien qu'il ne l'était pas._

C'était chose presque impossible pour Harry d'arracher son regard de son fils – _son fils – _mais il y parvint au prix d'un suprême effort. Drago avait rejoint Astoria sur le canapé, et le visage de la jeune femme était enfoui dans le cou de son mari tandis qu'elle sanglotait sans plus de retenue. Astoria, cette magnifique, généreuse, douce femme aimante, venait juste de permettre à son mari de _lui _céder son fils. Ils avaient consenti de leur propre chef à rompre le lien magique sacré qui unissait des jumeaux – pour lui.

« Vous serez ses parrains, bien sûr. » déclara sur le champ Harry. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire le soulagement absolu qui se peignit sur le visage de Drago suite à son annonce. Harry se leva, James précieusement blotti dan ses bras et s'avança vers eux, avant de s'agenouiller devant le canapé qu'ils occupaient. Une fois que les deux Malefoy eurent posé leur main sur la tête de James, Harry proféra les mots du rituel.

« Dame Magie, moi Harry James Potter octroie céans à Drago et Astoria Malefoy la prérogative d'être les gardiens et tuteurs de mon fils et héritier, James Sirius Potter. Je souhaite qu'ils soient toujours présents pour lui afin de prendre soin de lui, de le guider dans sa voie, et de le protéger de quiconque voudrait lui faire du mal. »

Les yeux d'Astoria se fermèrent et son visage éploré s'éclaircit tandis qu'elle murmurait d'une voix bien plus heureuse qu'auparavant. « Je peux le sentir à nouveau. »

Luna s'agenouilla à côté de sn mari et adressa un sourire à travers ses propres larmes à l'attention des Malefoy. « Et vous serez sa famille nourricière bien sûr. Nous n'accorderions notre confiance à personne d'autre en ce qui concerne notre fils unique. »

Drago se pencha et baisa la joue de Luna. « Merci, Lady Potter. _Merci. _»

« Luna et Harry. » corrigea Harry. « Je pense qu'il n'y a rien de plus juste à ce que les parrains de notre fils nous appelle par nos prénoms. Par ailleurs, quiconque dispose d'un accès sans réserve à notre domicile n'a nul besoin de m'appeler par mon titre. »

Astoria semblait vouloir se jeter dans les bras de Harry et l'étreindre à tout jamais. Au lieu de ça elle imita son mari et lui baisa à son tour la joue. « Merci, Harry. Milles mercis. Merci. Merci. Merci ! »

« Est-…est-ce que… ? » balbutia Drago d'une voix abasourdie, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire en leur réaction. « Voudriez-vous être les parrains de Scorpius ? Nous n'avions pas osé espérer qu'ils puissent partager un lien magique à travers le parrainage, mais à présent que… »

James gigota dans ses bras, et Harry baissa les yeux sur son fils. Son fils ! Des yeux si semblables à ceux de Sirius croisèrent son regard apaisant par ce simple geste une peine vieille de plus de dix ans. « Drago, » commença Harry d'une voix douce et chaleureuse, « tu pourrais tout me demander en ce jour, et je ne te refuserai rien. »

« Aimez-le seulement. » dit Drago dans un murmure.

Harry et Luna hochèrent la tête à l'unisson et prononcèrent un Serment Potter. « Nous en faisons le serment. »

En prononçant ses mots de concert avec sa femme, Harry songea à la façon inattendue par laquelle la Magie avait fini par accéder à leur vœu le plus cher après toutes ces années d'affliction.

Et tandis que la magie scellait leur serment en les recouvrant d'un halo lumineux, Harry vit dans cette lumière radieuse comme une promesse faite par la magie elle-même de ce qu'augureraient les jours à venir.

**Fin**


End file.
